Epic Q&A Session with Battle Scenario
by SkullReaper790
Summary: This fic is all about asking some question on some characters from every story, and this is your chance to ask any question you want. also of course that we include the battle scenario. we accept awesome question that most reviewer wrote in the review section, as long the question is appropriate. we also accept K To T rating. #Support #PleaseR&R
1. Big Announcement

**Hey, guys, its me…. SkullCrusher550. This fic that I'm making, is about asking some question from some characters on a story. NegaiFreak and SpiritReaper42 made their own Q &A, so I'm gonna make my own Q&A session. And of course…. I'm gonna include the battle scenario just like SpiritReaper42 does, you can say any questions you want with my OC's as long its appropriate. Also the ratings are K to T. I hope you guys enjoy this. Although, this is just an announcement. You can check the rest of my stories if you had time, whether you like it or not that's fine with me. Check out NegaiFreak and SpiritReaper42's story they're so awesome! Also it was my birthday like three days ago, I assure you leave some question in the review section. Also what do you think of this shipping of my OC 'Pinkie PieXPedro Cleméce V?'**

 **P.S. I'm so sorry that I lied to you guys. Please forgive me!**

 **#PleaseSupport**


	2. Q&A session II

**A/N: Hello, everyone, this is SkullCrusher550. And this is the Q &A session sent by NegaiFreak, also check his stories out its pretty cool! I'd like to thank him for sending me a couple of questions, my OC and NegaiFreaks OC will enjoy the Q&A party. I hope you guys like it, I also hope the battle scenario will be so Awesome!**

 **Epic Q &A session with Battle Scenario: Chapter I**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the youtubers, except for my OC's.**

 **Markiplier: Hello, everyone, my name is Markiplier! And welcome to the Q &A session.**

 **TheRadBrad: Hey, guys, my name is Brad, welcome back to the Q &A session! Thank you for a kindly support on this author, and with that being said. Lets do this!**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Hey, guys, its been a while that we are back! since me and my brother had been sick for atleast a week after our Authors birthday on February 1, 2016.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: We also want to thank our fellow author friend NegaiFreak, for sending us a few questions in Q &A session. Also, please check his story out its pretty cool! **

**NegaiFreak: Awwwww! Thanks guys, you're so sweet.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: You're welcome, bro. I hope your next fanfic called 'Lightning Round' will be even cooler!**

 **NegaiFreak: *Puts a thumbs up***

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Alright, let the party begins!**

 **Pinkie Pie (EG Version): Hey, that's my line! Never steal my line ever...!**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Sorry, Pinkie.**

 **Pinkie Pie (EG Version): That's ok!**

 **Narrator: Ladies and gents! We welcome to our guest from NegaiFreaks OC! The Ominiforce 2.0, please gave them a hand of applause. *The audience clap before them, while others are whistling through their lips.* *Raya Dashilee Tennyson, Rachael Hagane, Leslie Ketchum, Mackenzie Tategami, Christina Cheney, Natalie Dragneel, and Alice Fullbuster all enter an arena-like stage***

 **Leslie Ketchum: Whoa…. Cool!**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: I now right!**

 **Raya: So this is where we're doin' the Q &A stuff with one of our author's favorite writers….**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Yup! And yes, SkullCrusher550 met NegaiFreak one year ago. Since our Author join the site.**

 **Rachael Hagane: This oughta' be fun!**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: The Q &A session party will be so much fun! *Pinkie Pie glares at Dietrich, as she put her both arms around her chest* *As the German-American smiles widely with nervous expression.* **

**Mackenzie Tategami: Let's just hope we can have a few good fights….**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: There will be a good fight, Mack.**

 **Christina Cheney: *holds out her arms in a placating manner* O-Okay, Mackenzie… Don't get too worked up…**

 **Natalie Dragneel: Yeah, come on, gals! We should give SkullCrusher550 and his OCs some questions in return for reviewing all the stories of our author.**

 **Alice Fullbuster: Question for Aleks: In that case, I'll be happy to go first. So Alexander, what is it like to be immortal? From what I've heard, it's not all that it's cracked up to be…**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Well, its kind of fun to be immortal, but being ageless is always giving me life preventing me against death including my friends who are immortal also. But we still get hurt, by most of the attacks from our opponents. Since our battle with the malevolent Celestia in 'Universe 892.'** **On the contrary…. my age is totally 805 years old, but my chronological age is 21 years old.**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Und ja, besiegen wir erfolgreich die böswillige Solar Tyrann! sie wurde von der MPD Behörde festgenommen. sie werden für ihre Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit bewertet werden**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Yes, Oswäld, we just defeated the malevolent Celestia from 'Universe 892' and of course she has been already judge by the Multiverse council, that the solar tyrant including her sister will be sent to the timeless prison for eternity.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Łącznie, szef cholera!** ***Look at his other friends with an awkward silent.***

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: Watch your mouth young man, but what does that mean?**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *He sighed* Znasz kapitał, który dba tylko o reputację.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I know what you meant, Bernard. Are you relating to the Principal of the Crystal Prep Academy?**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Tak, tak jestem.**

 **Dietrich Gunther Anderson: Ok...**

 **Narrator: Anyways…. heres another question from Rachael Hagane.**

 **Rachael Hagane: Question for Madison: I'll go next! Madison, what's it like working with Alex? And P.S., try your best when it comes to being with him. I know I always will! *winks at Raya***

 **Madison Pamela Smith: I always working with Alex for the past 854 years in his company, its always been fun to be an assistant. And also I'm doing my best as quickly as possible to his company. FYI, I love him working. But when I looked at him, my heart is pounding like a drum. It means I really love him, but my mind is stopping me first. That it tells me to ignore it first, it also tells me that I need focus for my work this time.**

 **Raya Dashilee Tennyson: *** **blushes***

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: *Snorts at Raya***

 **Leslie Ketchum: Question for Dietrich: Me next! Me next! Dietrich, do you think your songs could be better than the duets my mom and dad make? Because they've always made the best lullabies!**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Um, *Laughs nervously* Can we skip that question? I really- *The german-amercians sentence got interrupted until Ivan spoked.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Dude, what the heck is wrong with you, man!? This is our first Q &A session, so don't be dumb. *He whispers at his brother.***

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Alright! *Ivan nudges at his brother, while he glares a bit.*Well…. I make songs, many years ago after the 'Vernakian-Argonokian Conflict' had ended. I retired 500 years ago, because something happened to me and I'm not gonna talk about it. Also about 500 years later, I came back to the studios for more creating some music. Of course I'm trying my best of luck about lullaby music, for my fans around Vernakia.**

 **Natalie Dragneel: You… need lullabies to go to sleep?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I think she needs it…. Nat.**

 **Leslie Ketchum: N-Not all the time… *blushes out of embarrassment***

 **Narrator: We have the last questions, from 'CC' or Christina Cheney.**

 **Christina Cheney: Question for Alex: I've got one more question. Alex, how come you make inventions like MDUPG to rival our author's original idea of the MPG designed by Azmuth?**

 **Alex James Kharchenko: Wait, What? I'm not really interested of having a rival against Azmuth, even for NegaiFreak himself. I just invented the MDUPG after the AI convention, in Planet Zetar for my use of my people unless they read the multiverse rule book manual. I also invented the six AI weapons for almost 645 years from now, my other AI projects will be next next year. the MDUPG and MPG are similar. but…. my device is different, I also invented the police cruisers that can jump from Universe to Universe. I gave all of them to the MPD and IPD officers so they can use it for travel to Multiverse. I will give you an example of 'whats the difference between the MDUPG and the MPG.'**

 **Alex James Kharchenko: The MPG can travel anywhere in the Multiverse, while my device called the MDUPG can travel also. When the MPG is on low of power it recharges for only 24 earth hours, while the MDUPG can recharges itself when you speak. The MDUPG can transform any object it can scan. like…. mobile devices, Ipads, and Laptops including UAV drones. It includes the translator chip, which means it can translate any kind of species** **whether…. Aliens, Humans, or Animals.**

 **Alex James Kharchenko: The MDUPG can repair itself when its destroyed.**

 **Mackenzie Tategami: Jeez, CC…. You're more of a bookworm than Dashilee….**

 **Christina: *blushes* S-Sorry! I was just… curious is all…**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: That's ok, CC. we all know that MDUPG and the MPG are the same device.**

 **Raya: Your question was fine, CC. It's just that Mack's getting a little impatient for a fight.**

 **Mackenzie: Why wouldn't I be impatient?! I'm itchin' fer a brawl right now!**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III:** _ **Więc ... to kutas jest bardzo niecierpliwy o scenariuszu walki.**_ ***He talked to his mind.***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: We shall accept your challenge.**

 **Mackenzie: Great! So you'll fight me?**

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: Absolutely, miss Mackenzie.**

 **Mackenzie Tategami: What!?**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Sie gehört uns, sind Sie mit mir so tot. *He spoked in German as Mack can't understand what he said.***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Tu ne dois répondre à votre mort, la mort préparer pour la bataille! *Again the Oniforce 2.0 didn't understand what did Charlie say.***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: We'll fight fair and square, I think….**

 **Alice Fullbuster: You'd like to fight against me? Honestly, I'm flattered, but I don't think I need to prove my strength to anyone.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: You don't need to Alice Fullbuster, you don't have to prove it….**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Вы думаете, вы можете победить нас, вы будете страдать от гнева элементов.**

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Alright, let the battle commence even to the death. for the glory of Vernakia!**

 **Alice Fullbuster: Hm… Well, since you insist… *ties hair up into a ponytail with water that freezes into an ice bungee* I'll happily accept your challenge. *turns her trench coat into water and has it splash onto the ground, revealing her sports bra and spandex shorts* But I must warn you, my mother and father both trained me as a combination magic user with water and ice. You're in for a cold reception….**

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: Wonderful!**

 **Alice Fullbuster: Let's get started! *gets into a battle stance***

 ***Plays the music called The Stains of time Maniac Agenda Mix by Jamie Christopherson***


	3. Epic Q&A with Battle Scenario III

**A/N: Hello, everyone, this is SkullCrusher550 and welcome back to the new chapter of 'Epic Q &A with Battle Scenario.' I would like to thank NegaiFreak for sending me for an epic battle scenario, also we have a few questions for SpiritReaper42 and they're awesome and epic! Anyways... If you have any more question or battle scenario please send it through the review section, thanks….! This is for SpiritReaper42's questions starting right now!**

 **Epic Q &A Session with Battle scenario: Chapter II**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the youtuber, except for my OC.**

 **Markiplier: Hello, Everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome back to another episode of Epic Q &A Session with Battle scenario.**

 **TheRadBrad: Hey, guys, my name is Brad, welcome back to the Q &A session! Thank you for a kindly support on this author, and with that being said. Lets do this!**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Welcome back to the another Epic Q &A session with Battle scenario chapter, we thank for SpiritReaper42 for sending us for a few questions. **

**Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: If you guys know SpiritReaper42 and NegaiFreak, please check their stories out they're pretty cool.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Question for Oswäld: Oswäld, why did you want to race with Sonic in the first place?**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Weil ... Nun, ich wollte mehr schneller als er zu sein. Wenn ich das Rennen verlieren sah ich ihn wie ein Mann, Kind wimmern. *SpiritReaper42 didn't understand the language of german, as Dietrich translated for him.***

 ***Oswäld on the other hand laughs in his mind***

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: He said: "Well... because, I wanted to be more faster than him. When he lose the race I saw him whimpering like a man child."**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Okay, LOL!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Question for SkullCrusher550: How long have you been an author?**

 **SkullCrusher550: Well, you see…. I have been an author for one year to be exact.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Question for Aleksandr: how did you become immortal?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Do I have to answer this Question?**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Yes, Aleks.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: *Groans* Fine!**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: I became immortal, after the conflict between Vernakian and Argonokian.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Question for Bernard: were you born a fire elemental?**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Co chcesz pieprzyć głowę!?**

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: Hey, watch your tounge, Bernard! Do not call our guest author a 'Fuck Head.' Also…. he is an author on this site. *Charles Apologized to the author known as SpiritReaper42* I am terribly sorry about the attitude of Bernard, I hope you do not get upset sincerely.**

 **SpiritReaper42: It's fine.**

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: Oi, Bernard, you have to ask his question. Do not be an arsehole to him.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Growls* Grzywna!** ***The fire element bearer answers SpiritReaper42's question*** **Tak, urodziłem się ognia elementarnej. moja rodzina mieszka prawie sześćset pokolenia. W porządku, jeśli ktoś pyta mnie znowu, ja zamierzam nagrać każdy pojedynczy swojego pieprzonego ciała!?** ***the friend of NegaiFreak didn't know how to speak Polish as Ivan translated for him.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: He said: "Yes, I was born fire elemental. my family is been living for almost six hundred generation. alright if someone ask me again, I am gonna burn every single of your fucking body!?"**

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: I told you, do not be an arsehole.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: I naprawdę nie obchodzi, kurwa!**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Bernard, you need to get an anger management therapy for a while.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Acting sweet* W porządku. *But his personality changes* Nikt kurwa obchodzi, pierdolony larwa!**

 **Narrator: We have more questions for SpiritReaper42.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Oh, Shut up, Narrator!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Questions for Christopher: How come you were able to speak English and not your sister?**

 **Mikumi Shigamitsu Sato:** **Ani sā.** **Anata wa eigo de hanasu hōhō ni tsuite no hanashi o shinakereba narimasen.**

 **Christopher Kizuma Sato: Alright, sister, I shall. *Mikumi smiles at his big brother.* *Christopher smiles back at his sister.***

 **Christopher Kizuma Sato: Well, you see…. It is a complicated story. *SpiritReaper formed a puppy like eyes in front of him, then Christopher wheezed with his breath.* Alright, I will give you an answer, I spoke english when my father and mother thought me how.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Question for Dietrich: what kind of abilities do you have?**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Well, technically, I don't have any powers. But my powers can only break the 4** **th** **wall.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Same!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Question for Ivan: who would you rather fight? Darth Vader or Darth Maul?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: That's an interesting question, I would rather pick Darth Vader for a fight. If only I have a lightsaber….**

 **SpiritReaper42: Question for everyone: how much power can you use til you're down?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: For me? A lot of power.**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Ich benutze meine Kräfte auf gegen meinen Gegner mit Bedacht**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III:** **Nie kurwa opieki, nie podoba mi się to pytanie w ogóle!**

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: Når jeg er nede, jeg har alltid betalt min kjøle makter som noen jeg kjenner.**

 **Amadeo Francesco Mancini: Per me quando sono giù, è abbastanza quaranta per cento.**

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: I don't have any Idea. *Shrugs***

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: Well…. When I am down, I charge my power in a full capacity.**

 **Nikka Khatleyevna Vynnychenko: *Talks like goth* Коли я вниз, я завжди медитувати мій розум і мою душу, щоб зберегти свої повноваження до макс, що завгодно.**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Cuando estoy abajo por un minuto, siempre medito mi mente y el alma misma que hace la señorita Nikka.**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Voilà une question intéressante, je le fais parfois, mais pas tout le temps.**

 **Callisto Palaiologou Chronis: Eímai polý f-fovisménos.**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Единственный вопрос был только используя свои полномочия до наши тела идти вниз.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: That's all folks, give it for SpiritReaper42 for questioning my OC. Be sure to check out his story and like it.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Jeśli nie lubisz historię, wejdę tam i zniszczyć każdy twojej pieprzonej rodziny!?**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Seriously, Bernard, you've got to visit an anger management therapy.**

 **Markiplier: And I will see you, in the next episode Buh-bye. *Plays his outro called Haunted by shirk.***

 **TheRadBrad: Thanks for the support guys, and stay classy.**

 **SkullCrusher550: Alright, we have the battle scenario sent by NegaiFreak. Be sure my OC is ready for battle. You need to check out NegaiFreaks's story, they're very cool!**

 ***Still playing Stains of Time Maniac Agenda mix with awesome guitar shreddding.***

 **Mackenzie Tategami: No fair, Alice! I wanna fight!**

 **Alice Fullbuster: You're already fighting in another battle scenario. Besides, this is my chance to showcase my abilities to those who really want to see me in action.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Nikt kurwa obchodzi, Alice!?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: *Forms a rock fist then pounds his right hand against his left.* Like Jetstream Sam use to say 'Lets dance.' *doing the battle stance.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: Alice: *smirks* You think so? Well, be my guest.**

 **Alice Fullbuster: *still smiling* Nice try. *reforms her torso with her Water Body***

 **Alice Fullbuster: Like I said, I can use both Ice Make and Water magic. Speaking of which… *smacks right fist against left hand* Ice Make: Lance! *shoots out several ice spears***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: *Forms a concrete shield to defend himself out of the ground.* You ask for it, Oswäld.**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Es wird mir eine Freude sein.**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Blitzschnell! *His body collapses * *As they're thinking he disappear out of nowhere.***

 **Raya Dashilee Tennyson: Whoa… What a move!**

 **Rachael Hagane: How did he dodge all those spears?! *Noticing Oswäld dodging some ice spears with his lightning speed, but the spear of ice is melted by Bernard with his Flame wave above.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Nie można pieprzyć przeciwko nam!**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: *His genetic structure reforms, and he is behind Alice's back levitating above her.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: *He forms a ball of lightning causing it to electrify her.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: *She is knocked out unconscious for a minute.***

 **Mackenzie Tategami: Tch. Come on, Alice! You're better than this! *Runs with her friend from the ground, as she kneel with her left knee.* *Making her to stand up.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: I know I am! *throws her right arm out* Water Nebula! *strikes foe with huge torrent of water***

 **Alice Fullbuster: And… freeze! *freezes water completely, trapping them inside***

 ***Bernard, Oswäld, and Aleksandr, Are frozen completely inside the ice. The girls of Omniforce 2.0 celebrates.***

 **Natalie: Woohoo! Awesome, Allura!**

 **Leslie: Up top! *high-fives Natalie***

 ***Meanwhile on the ice, Bernard then glows his eyes as he melt the ice in an instant. Causing the girls of the Omniforce 2.0 complete with shocked.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: I knew it wasn't over yet… *gets back into a ready stance***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: You think? *The earth element bearer then pounds the ground, with his left rock fist. Causing the land to generate a mass of earth towards Alice, then the earth suddenly emerge causing it to punch Alice in the chin.***

 ***She was sent flying until she reaches the ground.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: GAH! *Tumbles from the ground.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Ssać, skurwysynu! *The Omniforce 2.0 didn't understand that he says, they have no choice but to tilt each of their heads.* *While on the ground, Alice is in pain with wounds, scratches, and bruises.* *The members of the Omniforce 2.0 are very worried about their team mate. ***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V:** **¿Vas rendimiento?** ***A light energy bolts are flashing within the tip of his fingers.* *The light element bearer lauches a light energy bolts towards Alices body.***

 ***Then the water and ice user stood with confidence, even though she has wounds, scratches, and bruises.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: I… won't lose! *turns her entire body into water, going high up into the air***

 **Alice Fullbuster: *has giant, magical seal appear on her hands* Ice Make… *dark clouds appear overhead* ICICLE DOWNPOUR! *icicles start pouring out from the clouds like hail***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Earth Protector! *Forms a rock like shield to protect himself from an incoming hail, while the background began to shake. The earth element bearer cringe his teeth, while he takes cover from the shield.* *After a while Aleks then deform the earth shield.***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V:** **Onda de luz Prisma! *Charges the energy, then releases it towards Alice.* *The energy is very powerful, As Alice then dodges it.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: And to add to it…! *starts zooming downwards* Water Tsunami! *splashes down onto her opponent with brute force***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: AHHHHHHHH!** ***Drowns with a lot of water, as he became unconscious on the ground.***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Pedro!**

 **Leslie: Whoa!**

 **Raya: She got him good there…**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Zapłacisz za to skurwysyn!** ***The fire element bearer then unleashes his fire potential.* *He fused with Aleksandr, and Oswäld.* *They became an Immortal Element Mage.* *Alice including the Omniforce 2.0 glanced at the fused powerful mage, on how powerful it is.***

 ***The mages eyes is glowing like a god.***

 **Raya Dashilee Tennyson: What the heck is that!?**

 **Rachael Hagane: No one has ever done this before.**

 **Alice Fullbuster: *reforms her body to normal* Huh… *looks out at her opponent***

 **Alice Fullbuster: You definitely have stamina, but that only helps you for so long… *crosses arms before herself***

 **Immortal Element Mage: Thou shalt be punished, for ye are judge again with death! *Screams***

 **Alice Fullbuster: Did you forget that you're standing in one of my elements?**

 **Immortal Element Mage: Time for ye to die! *Summons a big element beam, towards her opponents.***

 ***But the ice and water user utilized her ability this time.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: Ice Make: Floor! *freezes water completely, trapping her opponent's feet in there***

 **Immortal Element Mage: What is the meaning of this!? *Screams like a god.* *He struggles from a trap ice but it didn't work.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: And… Water Lock! *has a sphere of water appear around her foe***

 **Immortal Element Mage: *Breaks free and attacks Alice, with his element beam.***

 **Alice Fullbuster: Sorry… But this is it! *smacks left hand with her right fist* Ice Make… *forms long-barreled cannon upon her right shoulder***

 **Rachael: Oh boy…**

 **Mackenzie: What the…?!**

 **Alice: …CANNON! *fires giant ice cannonball from her makeshift weapon, striking her opponent directly to the chest, also making the Water Lock dissipate and fall apart* *The Immortal Element Mage suddenly separated into element bearers, as they groaning in defeat.***

 **Alice: And… that does it. *lets ice turn back into water, going up her body before reforming into her trench coat* I take it you appreciated my rather… cold reception. *blows her former opponent a kiss* Until next time…**

 ***The three element bearers, stood at their feet. As they dusted all over their clothes.***

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn:** _ **Das kann mir nicht passieren, wie würde ich zu einem leistungsfähigen Mädchen verlieren.**_

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III:** _ **Jak możemy przegrać matki pieprzoną dziewczynę!**_

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James:** _ **Wow, maybe the element beam is not powerful enough.**_

 ***The Omniforce 2.0 celebrates the victory.***

 **Leslie Ketchum: That. Was. AWESOME!**

 **Natalie Dragneel: She totally rocked out there!**

 **Mackenzie Tategami: No way…**

 **Rachael Hagane: *nudges Mackenzie's shoulder* Makes ya think twice about challengin' her, doesn't it?**

 **Mackenzie Hagane: *blushes* Sh-Shut up, Hagane!**

 **Raya Dashilee Tennyson: Dang, Alice. Your mom and dad really taught you well.**

 **Alice Fullbuster: Well, of course. I have to be courteous, after all.**

 **Raya Dashilee Tennyson: *blinks in surprise* Uh… Alice?**

 **Alice Fullbuster: Yeah?**

 **Raya Dashilee Tennyson: *points toward her while blushing* Your panties are showing…**

 **Alice Fullbuster: *looks down and gasps to see that she has taken off her trench coat and spandex shorts to reveal her sky blue underwear* KYAAAHHH! *blushes madly* N-No one look at me! *covers herself while Rachael and Mackenzie gather her clothes***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Everyone, close your eyes! *Everyone of my OC shut their eyes.***

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: The horror!**

 **SkullCrusher550: That's it folks, the battle scenario is done! Be sure to check NegaiFreak, and SpiritReaper42's story. if you don't, Bernard will kill you.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Jeśli nie lubisz swoje historie, jestem całkiem pewny, że mam zamiar pieprzyć swój dom na ziemię!**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Until next time guys...**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Be sure you guys, can ask a few questions of our Author's OC.**

 **Everyone (Except for Oswäld, Bernard, Charlie, Pedro, Nikka, Antonio, Amadeo, Callisto, and Aslaug): Bye guys, see you next time.**


	4. Epic Q&A Battle Scenario IV

**A/N: Hey guys, my name is SkullCrusher550. This is a new chapter of 'Epic Q &A Session with Battle Scenario.' This one was sent by NegaiFreak three days ago, and I thank for it. Also I'm always loyal reviewer to him, and I also support all of his fanfics. Anyways, I hope tomorrow NegaiFreak would start the battle scenario, about his OC Roronoa Simon and Christina Cheney. Any case…. I'll start this short scenario sent by NegaiFreak, Please Enjoy!**

 **Epic Q &A session with Battle Scenario: Chapter IV**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the youtubers, except for my OC's.**

 **#R &R**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **Markiplier: Hello everybody, My name is Markiplier and Welcome to another episode of 'Epic Q &A session with Battle Scenario' we thank this fellow author NegaiFreak, for sending some short scenario and not a battle yet. I repeat... not a battle scenario! Also…. Please check my youtube out, it's pretty awesome!**

 **TheRadBrad: Hey guys, my name is Brad, welcome back to the Q &A session! Thank you for a kindly support on this author, and with that being said. Let's do this! **

**Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Hello…. kids, teens, and adults of 'Fanfiction-dot-net.' I really want to thank…. NegaiFreak, for sending us some short scenario. And also I hope tomorrow, the site will be back. please check our authors fanfic out its pretty epic!**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: We really wish that our author needs some support, over his fanfic before he retires. Please press the 'Follow and Favorite' button on the upper left, because our author needs some support all over his stories. If you don't check our Author's stories, our friend 'Bernard' will sincerely kill you.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Acting nice.*** **Proszę, podać jakieś wsparcie dla naszego ukochanego autora i błagają cię. *His personality changes.* Jeśli nie wspierać nasz ukochany autor, kurwa, jesteś dla mnie martwy!** ***His flame swords emerges from his knuckles, and a lot of fellow author are getting scared.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Bernard, should you stop scaring other authors like that? *Lowering Bernards flame swords by his fingers, as other author were amaze by Ivan.* It's kinda inappropriate….**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Growls.* Dobrze, jeśli nalegać! *He crosses his arms, as he looking away in disgust while frowning.***

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Alright, let the party started! Woohoo! *He clenched his both fist, and raise them to the air.* It's a good thing, Pinkie Pie, Is not here.**

 **Narrator: Let the short scenario commence!**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Shut it, Narrator!**

 **-Roronoa Simon enters the arena like stage-**

 **Simon: Well, this looks like fun.**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Vous devez me suivre, monsieur Simon. vos coéquipiers vous attendent. *Simon didn't understand French, as he didn't have a choice but to follow her.***

 **Roronoa Simon: Um... Okay? *Shrugs, and follows the Tiberium Element Bearer.* *On the stage, the three sword wielder saw his other team mate of Omniforce 2.0 waiting for him.***

 **Natalie Dragneel: *Notices him* Hey, Simon! *waves to him.* Over, here!**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Nie podoba mi się ten pieprzony ukłucie w ogóle!** ***Narrows his eyes at the sword wielder.* *The fire element bearer then whispers at Ivan.*** **Kim do cholery jest ten facet, on wygląda jak dziwka!?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Dude, that's Roronoa Simon. He's the son of Roronoa Zoro and Kagura Mikazuchi, he seems cool to me. *He whispers at Dietrich, and Bernard.***

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: I agree, more.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Dla mnie,*Acts nice.* *But his personality alters.* nie podoba mi się ten pedał w ogóle!**

 **Roronoa Simon: Lemme' guess... You girls get through a battle?**

 **Leslie Rita Ketchum: *Nods.* Uh-huh! Alice totally rocked against those guys!**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: These guys, never gave us a chance of defeating them.**

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: I really believe, I'm gutted right now! I'm not in a mood for a fight. I have some business to do, thank you very much. *Turns and leaves the scenario.***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: I think, I'll just support the fight with Charlie and Bernard against this 'Omniforce 2.0' We'll not surrender without a fight! *A water aura envelops through her left hand.***

 **Antonio Geogiryevich Dolzaev II:** **Я не собираюсь сдаться тоже, потому что я всегда упорно тренироваться, чтобы стать более мощным.**

 **Antonio Geogiryevich Dolzaev II:** **Я буду просто поддерживать Бернард, в том числе и Чарли просто немного.**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Diese Jungs, vielleicht unbesiegbar, aber sie werden nicht die Geschwindigkeit des Blitzes entsprechen. Ich verlieren nicht mag.**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn:** **Egal, ich unterstütze sie nur werde**

 **Nikka Khatleyevna Vynnychenko:** **Ви, хлопці, такі невдахи** ***Talks like a goth, but in Ukrainian.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Nikka, don't say something like that. *Whispers***

 **Alice Fullbuster: Though the aftermath could've ended better…. *Blushes out of embarrasment.***

 **Roronoa Simon: *Shrugs.* So anyways, do we have time for another fight?**

 **Raya Dashilee Tennyson: Oh, totally! *Turns to the others.* So, who wants to fight next?**

 **Christina Cheney: Um…. I'll fight with Simon….**

 **Roronoa Simon: *Gasp.* You sure? I-I mean, it's not that you're not strong or anything….**

 **Christina Cheney: I know. It's just that after seeing Mackenzie, Rachael, and Alice battle in all those scenarios, I think I need a chance to prove myself.**

 **Roronoa Simon: *Smiles.* I couldn't agree more. *Pulls out blades.* Let's do this!**

 **Christina Cheney: *Lets shadow-like aura envelop her right hand.* Right!**

 **Rachael Hagane: So, who are your opponents?**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: To będzie zabawa, jak kurwa zawsze! *Laughs at his mind, hysterically.***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: *Talks in her mind, as she smiles.*** _ **Ce garçon est très mignon!**_ ***Then she shook her head, to remain focus.*** **Je veux dire, pourquoi je parle comme ça, je dois me concentrer sur le scénario de combat.** ***Envelops some Tiberium Shards on her both hands, while she smirks.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Przynieś go, ukłucia!** ***A pair of Flame Swords emerge though his knuckles.***

 ***Playing Stains of Time Soundtrack, from Metal Rising Revengeance.* *With awesome guitar shredding.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Alright! Give a hand of applause for NegaiFreak and his OC's. *All of the audiences clapped at them with respect.* Could you please check our author's awesome stories, besides NegaiFreak. And tell us what do you think of it? Check NegaiFreak's stories they're seem pretty cool!**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: I can't wait for the fourth movie of 'MLP EG: LOE' I wonder who could be the antagonist?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Will you stop, thinking about that movie for pete sake!? Geez.**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Can't help it. *Starts speaking in Filipino Language known as Tagalog.* Hindi ko ma-ihinto ang iniisip tungkol sa na kahanga-hangang pelikula.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Hmph! *Shutting his eyes with an angry face.* *As he crossed his arms around his chest.***


	5. Epic Q&A with Battle Scenario V

**A/N: Hey guys, this is SkullCrusher550. This is another chapter of 'Epic Q &A Session with Battle Scenario' I thank my fellow author/friend NegaiFreak for sending some Battle Scenario. And please check my story out even though its on hiatus, I am very sorry about that. Anyways, please I need some support over with my story even though there's a lot of grammar nazi. And also…. Please follow or favorite one of my story, if you want or not that's fine with me. Alright let the story commence.**

 **Epic Q &A session with Battle Scenario: Chapter V**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the the youtubers, except for my OC's**

 **#R &R**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **Markiplier: Hello, everybody, My name is Markiplier and welcome to another episode of 'Epic Q &A session with Battle Scenario' again we thank our awesome fellow/author friend NegaiFreak, for sending SkullCrusher550 for another battle scenario I hope its pretty awesome.**

 **TheRadBrad: Hey, guys, my name is Brad, welcome back to the Q &A session! Thank you for a kindly support on this author, and with that being said. Let's do this!**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Privet, welcome back to the battle scenario. I hope you guys like the fight between NegaiFreak's OC against our authors OC.**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: *Speaks German Fluently.* Hallo, willkommen zu einem weiteren Kampf Szenario zurück. Ich hoffe, euch unsere fantastischen Szenario genießen! Bitte setzen Sie sich entspannt zurück und den Kampf genießen. äh, und wir haben auch eine Regel hier. wenn wir einige technische Schwierigkeiten haben, wenden Sie sich bitte an den Panikraum , wenn möglich vorgehen. auch ... wenn es ein Monster das Szenario eindringenden Sie es bitte wie möglich zu besiegen, weil jedes Monster in diesem Universum sehr über mit Strom versorgt werden. so wenden Sie sich bitte genießen! *Then his brother Ivan translated it successfully.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: If you guys didn't understand what he just say this is what my brother said: "Hello, welcome back to another battle scenario. I hope you guys enjoy our awesome scenario! please seat back, relax, and enjoy the battle. uh, and also we have a rule here. if we have some technical difficulties, please proceed to the panic room if possible. also... if there's a monster invading the scenario please defeat it as possible because every monster in this universe are very over powered. so please enjoy!"**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Bernard, Charlie, you guys can do it! You can defeat them.**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Не сдаваться без боя, для взывают громко. Вы помните, что случилось с Бернаром, Александр, и мой немецкий друг мой.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Acting nice.*** **To będzie zabawa. *But his personality changes.* Niech rozpocznie się zabawa kurwa drani!? *Two Flame Swords emerges through his two knuckles.***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: J'aime vraiment cette bataille, et aussi ce que cela va être amusant aussi. monsieur Bernard droit.** ***Constructed a green glowing crystal known as 'Tiberium Sword.' when the constructing is finished, she gripped it tightly in her right hand.* Commençons la bataille à la mort! *Doing a battle stance including for Bernard.***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: *Talks into his mind about her sister.*** _ **Espero que estén hermana segura.**_

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Czy jesteś gotowy, kurwa, Charlie!** ***The flame swords are still in his knuckles, while doing a battle stance.***

 **Charlie Molyneux** **Cleméce VI: Je suis, monsieur Bernard. *Smirks* Et je suis d'accord plus. *Twirls her Tiberium Sword awesomely.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Laughs.***

 **Roronoa Simon: So they've got blades, too…**

 **Christina Cheney: *gets into a battle ready stance* It's okay. Just follow my lead and we'll get through this…**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: *She then attack the sword wielder known as Roronoa Simon with Tiberium Sword.* *But Roronoa Simon then smirked with pride.***

 **Roronoa Simon: *blocks with his two blades* Nice try! *swings swords* Caliber Phoenix! *strikes opponent with slashes of air***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Quoi!? *She got shocked.* *The Tiberium element bearer then summons a small Tiberium pillar to defend herself from an incoming attack.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Poczuj gniew płomienie, ty pieprzony łajdak!?** ***He began to slash Roronoa Simon, as the fire element bearer ripped the sword wielder's t-shirt.* prędkości płomienia! *His body collapses as he vanished in an instant.***

 **Roronoa Simon: What the!? He's gone! *But then out of nowhere, the fire element bearer uses another ability.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: akcja przeciwpożarowa!** ***Doing an slow-mo scene, a flame aura envelop through his right legs* *He kick the sword wielder in the left cheek, as he sent in an incredible speed but he landed into the rock but he still stands into his feet.***

 **Mackenzie Tategami: So they can handle that, too, huh? *crosses arms***

 **Rachael Hagane: Come on, guys!**

 ***Bernard and Charlie nodded at each other, before they think of their next move.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: akcja przeciwpożarowa!** ***His body collapses in flames, as he vanish in an instant.***

 **Christina Cheney: *looks around carefully* All right…**

 **Christina Cheney: *sees him coming* Not today! *The fire element bearer appears in front of her.* *she transforms into a shadow, and starts moving through the ground***

 **Christina Cheney: Shadow Dragon…. Slash! *Strikes Bernard into the chest, as he got hurt.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Gah! *He got badly injured, but he still stands and returns to battle.***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Êtes-vous d'accord, monsieur, Bernard? *Roronoa Simon strikes the Tiberium element bearer, but she blocks it with her Tiberium Sword she pushes the sword wielder back.***

 ***Bernard didn't respond.* *As he was talking into his mind.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Growls.*** _ **Jeśli tylko Piotra, był tutaj, aby mnie chronić matkę pieprzone pedałów do tego!?**_

 **Alice Fullbuster: Nicely done, Christina!**

 **Raya Dashilee Tennyson: Yeah, keep it up!**

 **Christina Cheney: *emerges from the ground with her right arm covered in a dark aura* Shadow Dragon… Slash! *strikes Charlie in the back***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: *She got almost hit by Cheney's attack, she then smirks.*** **Je ne pense pas. Tiberium Pierce! *With great reflex…. The tiberium element bearer then use this ability.* *She pierced the skin of Christina Cheney, as some green and blue glowing Crystals appears into the parts of her skin.***

 **Christina Cheney: AH! *Falls down in pain.* *She has been poisoned by this green and blue glowing substance, as the pain won't stop.***

 **Christina Cheney: What's…. happening…. to me? *She cringe her teeth, as the pain won't stop ceasing.***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Ce cristal connu sous le nom 'Tiberium' peut empoisonner toutes les formes de vie à base de carbone, y compris les humains qui avaient des pouvoirs. les cristaux de Tiberium dans votre corps ne sera jamais cesser de croître, jusqu'à ce que votre corps vous consomme avec ce cristaux. *Ivan translated it successfully.* *A small tiberium shards appears in her left hand, as she plays it.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: She said this: "This crystal known as 'Tiberium' can poison any carbon based life forms including humans who had powers. the Tiberium crystals in your body will never stop growing, until your body consumes you with this crystals."**

 **Roronoa Simon: CC! *He glance at her, and notices that she had many crystals in her skin and body, as it began to poisoning her slowly.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Ogień dziurkacza!** ***Struck Roronoa Simon into the stomach.***

 **Roronoa Simon: *gets struck* Guh! *falls to his knees* Dang….** ***Gets pinned by Bernard.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Wszelkie ostatniego słowa, skurwysynem!?** ***Points his left flame sword towards the sword wielder.***

 ***But Roronoa Simon did the back flip, as he kick him into the chin.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: OW! *Feels pain.***

 **Raya Dashilee Tennyson: Uh oh…**

 **Leslie Rita Ketchum: Come on, you guys! Get up!**

 **Alice Fullbuster: The battle's only begun!**

 **Christina Cheney: You think so? *takes a deep breath while standing back up, while she stood weakly because of the tiberium poison in her body.***

 **Christina Cheney: Shadow Dragon… RRROOOAAARRR! *shoots large burst of shadows from her mouth, striking Bernard and Charlie but when a burst of Shadow came unto Charlie, she then formed a Tiberium Barrier to cover and defend herself including Bernard as the green glowing crystal exploded but not…. entirely.***

 ***The whole battle scenario covers with smoke.***

 **Roronoa Simon: Ergh… *gets up* Nice going, CC.**

 ***When the smoke clears up they saw that these two element bearers are still alive.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Czy to wszystko masz, pedałem!?** ***Smirks with pride.* *Talks while inside a glowing made crystal substances.***

 **Roronoa Simon: How is that possible?! *He got shocked.***

 **Christina Cheney: *Gasp* How did they survived my attack? *Then the poison are still kicking in, as her body and skin are still filled with glowing crystals.***

 ***The 'Omniforce 2.0' are worried about Christina's condition.***

 **Christina Cheney: It doesn't matter, Now let's get back in it.**

 **Roronoa Simon: *Readies swords* Right!**

( **End Scenario** )

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Okay, give it up to NegaiFreak and his OC's! Be sure to check out his stories and follow or favorite them.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: I hope NegaiFreak won't get mad at us.**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: He won't…. and besides, what's the worst thing it could happened. SkullCrusher550 is the friend of NegaiFreak, he won't get mad at us personally.**

( **To be continued on the next scenario.** )


	6. Epic Q&A Battle Scenario VI

**A/N: Hello, Guys, this is SkullCrusher550. I've just got message yesterday and I'm gonna answer his question. So yeah…. I hope, you leave me or my OC some question so that They'll answer as fast as possible if…. My OC are smart. Anyways enjoy!**

 **Epic Q &A session with Battle Scenario: Chapter VI**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the the youtubers, except for my OC's**

 **#R &R**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **Markiplier: Hello, Everybody, my name is Markiplier. And welcome to another episode, please leave a review with nice but also positive way. Um…. This author, is very busy right now. so…. Ivan and Dietrich will take the charge of answering this kind of question. So, have a great day! I have some business to attent to. *Turns and leaves.***

 **TheRadBrad: Alright, guys, my name is Brad, and welcome to a world that never ends! No I'm just kidding- this is Q &A session with Battle Scenario type called 'Welcome to a world that never ends'! please, support over this author and asked him some question also send him a battle scenario if….. possible! So…. have a great day! *Turns also and leaves.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Hello, everyone, we just got a message from 'PEPJ Bengtzone V2' of Sweden just yesterday.**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: And it's a very long one if you ask me.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Actually…. The message, is not that long, Dietrich.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Dietrich, let's just start the question before we start a debate. Just like…. a debate, from USA.**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Fine! *Grumbles, then he cross his arms around his chest.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Question for PEPJ Bengtzone V2: What is your opinion regarding the genre combo of action-adventure/drama?**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: First of all if you ask me, action-adventure is very awesome and epic. But for the drama? Um…. our author wrote a story called 'My Little Pony: The Rose of Life', if you check that story out you should read it there's a drama on the middle of the chapter.**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Question for PEPJ Bengtzone V2: What is your personal opinion regarding the Gallery of Rogues concept?**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: *Starts speaking german* Ich weiß nicht, über diese Art von Charakter, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher... dass sie zu sehr genial ist! aber dieses "Rouge the Bat" Art von Charakter, waren für mich sehr interessant. wenn Sie hoffen, dass Sie mit uns zusammenarbeiten, zu antworten.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: This is what he said: I do not know about this kind of character, but I am pretty sure... that she is very awesome too! but this 'Rouge the Bat' kind of a character, were very interesting to me. hope you collaborate with us, if you respond.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Question for** **PEPJ Bengtzone V2: What do you think of-and-about:**

 **01\. Dragon Age?**

 **02\. Mass Effect?**

 **03\. Grand Theft Auto?**

 **04\. inFamous?**

 **05\. Prototype?**

 **06\. Dishonored?**

 **07\. BioShock?**

 **08\. StarCraft?**

 **09\. WarCraft?**

 **10\. Deus Ex?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: First of all, our author never wrote a story or play Dragon Age. Second of all, he also never play or wrote a fanfiction of Mass Effects. Our author played GTA, but he never wrote it in fanfiction. Our beloved author never played inFAMOUS, but…. he wrote it on fanfiction you should check it out! For prototype…. Hmmm, he played the first game but he never finished it, although our author never writes it on the site of fanfiction. SkullCrusher550, never played Dishonored nor write it in fanfiction. Not even Bioshock! But for starcraft…. I thin, he was able to create it. But he's very busy with all the summer job so he can't really write a single story for a change. I don't really know for Warcraft, he never played nor wrote a story about it. And lastly, our author never knows this game called 'Deux Ex'. So, thank you for your understanding.**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Hope you enjoy, the question time. I hope for tomorrow, our author will write soon in due time we promise you that.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Please, leave some question or battle scenario as possible thank you!**

 **(End Of Scenario)**


	7. Epic Q&A Battle Scenario VII

**A/N: Hey, Guys, this is SkullCrusher550. And This is the first part of the battle scenario provided by my fellow friend SpiritReaper42. Hope you enjoy! Oh, please check his story out it's pretty cool!**

 ***Played "We are on" by: 12 stones on the background.***

 **-A blue portal opens and out comes a letter-**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Oh, Look! A letter?**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Señor, Aleks, ¿qué dice?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Well, I'll read it to you. They said. *Coughs, before he speaks.* "Hey guys, me and my brother would want nothing more than to beat the living crap out of you from that stunt you did last time... but we got some busy schedule in Yokai Academy and at Ooo so instead we hired some guys who we like to call a protection agency, so hope you'll be wishing you didn't pull that stunt."**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Są po prostu tchórzami, *He acts nice, but then his personality alters.* nie mam w dupie tych facetów!?**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Подождите , вы говорите, что они наняли какие-то дурацкие агентство защиты , чтобы охотиться нас вниз? то, что бык дерьмо.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Well, that's what we heard of.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Powiem ... Pozwól nam pokonać te dupki!?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Easy, Bernard, They will come... I promise you that.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Lepiej bądź!**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Bonjour, messieurs, quel est le scénario de bataille est pour aujourd'hui?**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Hermana, yo no esperaba que usted está aquí. Hermana, ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI:** **Eh bien, frère, je vous devez à un combat contre l'esprit d'équipe.**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Si usted lo dice, hermana.**

 **Nikka** **Aleksandreevna** **Vynnychenko** **: Я повинен приєднатися до так само, і я не буду втрачати на бій. *** **Speaks like a goth, but in Ukrainian.***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Asłaug, Alexandria, What are you doing here? And where is Charles?**

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: Meg og min venn ... Alexandria. vil slutte å kjempe til døden. Um, gikk han et sted.**

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: We just wanna join the battle for a change.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Oh, Okay.**

 **Team Spirit: *enters from the portal and lands on their feet***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Here they come…. *The seven element bearer notice the portal before them.***

 **Spirit Reaper: Hey guys, didn't see it coming when you read the note, huh?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: You must be, Spirit Reaper. I knew you hold the six element rings…. And, I am guessing that you are the most powerful reaper in all over equestria. Am I correct? *Spirit Reaper, didn't know that Aleksandr knows that he acquired the six element rings and he knows also that he's a Spirit Reaper.***

 **Nightwing: We didn't only agree to do their work but we did so to try out some action.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Dobre dla ciebie, dupku.** ***He was obnoxiously nice, but then his personality changes.*** **Nie mam w dupie mówisz!?**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Некоторые говорят , что ты самый некомпетентный и глупо.**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: А также, мне не нравится ваш внешний вид в любом случае.**

 **Inuyasha: You better be as tough as they say you are... *pulls out Tessaiga* I'm ready for it...**

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: *Talks like a goth.*** **Ми** **переможемо** **вас** **,** **навіть** **якщо** **ми** **програли** **битву** **. *Her darkness aura began to engulf around her, as her eyes are glowing red.***

 **Tommy: Trust me when I say this guys, we're not amateurs. *grabs morpher* We're far experienced in our worlds and together as a group.**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Monsieur, Tommy, vous s'il vous plaît arrêter de faire semblant d'être un garde de puissance. ça me fait irritant. *Talks blunt.* Et je vais vous donner le goût de la médecine. *Summons a Tiberium based scythe.***

 **Ryu: *speaks Japanese* Watashi mo chōsen jibun no tame ni matte imashita. Watashi wa hitobito ga bīto shitai saidai no butōkadearu koto o okorimasu. *speaks English* To translate, I've also been waiting for a challenge myself. I happen to be the greatest martial artist that people want to beat.**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev I** **I** **: Я должен сказать вам кое-что, Рю. Ваш персонаж вышел в год эпохи холодной войны , не так ли? Вы какой-то дедушка или что-то. если вы, пожалуйста, шаг вниз.**

 **Wolverine: *let's out claws* You better not hold back... I really want to kick your ass real good...**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Nie mogę się doczekać, *Acts nice, but his personality changes* aby zniszczyć te pazury twój Logan. Przynieś go pedałem!?**

 **Raiden: I don't really agree with the mutant but on this case... *pulls out Murasama* I'll take an exception since I'm known as Jack the Ripper.** **And I'll translate to those who speaks Spanish. *speaks the language* Realmente no estoy de acuerdo con el mutante , pero en este caso ... me quedo con una excepción, ya que soy conocido como Jack el Destripador.**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Ahora estas hablando.** ***Pedro's holy light aura were engulfing around his body.***

 **Spirit Reaper: Of course I would understand. I speak five different languages and they happen to be French, Dutch, Japanese, and Spanish. you already know I can speak English.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Nikt kurwa troski!?** **pierdolony pedale!? *Summoned his secondary sword, known as the holy flame sword. Were emerge in his knuckles.***

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Вот вы сказали, вы говорите пять языков не так ли? но... вы не можете выучить мой язык даже для Бернарда господина и мисс ЭСЛОГ.**

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Let the battle begins! *She summoned to much torrent of water around her body.***

 **Inuyasha: Yeah yeah, now let's not keep talking and how about some action? *aims sword***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Bardzo podoba mi się ten facet, *He acts innocent, but then his personality altered.* ale on jest jak wrzód na dupie!?** ***He activates an anti-healing factor on his holy flame sword in his knuckles.***

 **Ryu: *puts both fists together* Let's show them what Team Spirit is all about.**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: **Laughs, while she talks to her mind. While swinging with her tiberium based scythe.*** _ **Je suis va vous torturer, je vous le promets.**_

 **Wolverine: I'm gonna enjoy this... *stands in battle stance***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III:** _ **Mam zamiar cieszyć się tym.**_ ***Laughs, in his mind.* *He did a battle stance, even for his fellow comrade of the seven elements.***

 **Nightwing: *pulls out escrima sticks* And now we can let it begin.**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Бла, Бла, Бла, мы можем начать борьбу уже мы тратим так много времени здесь. *** **His both fist were transformed into metal gauntlet.***

 **Raiden: *activates augment mode as the shield mask cover his face* Let's dance!**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Heh! Just like you fought against Jetstream Sam in the desert, I am impress!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *summons scythe and spins it* Team Spirit... *grins as his eyes glowed* Let's rock it!**

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Bring it, Reaper!**

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: Vær så god! *She summons a water minion, but the ice element bearer turns it into ice minion***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Thank you, Asłaug!**

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: Når som helst! *Smirked, and she constructed a weapon made out of holy ice bow.***

( **To Be Continue** )


	8. Epic Q&A Battle Scenario VIII

**A/N: Hello, Everybody, this is SkullCrusher550. And welcome back to another scenario, provided by my fellow/author friend SpiritReaper42. Hope you enjoy! Please check out his story, if you have time.**

 **Epic Q &A session with Battle Scenario: Chapter VIII**

 **#R &R**

 **#Support**

 ***We are on By: 12 Stones played on the background***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Tiberium Scythe Grève! *Strikes at Tommy, with her Tiberium Based Scythe***

 **Tommy: *dodges Charlie's attacks and blocks her tiberium based scythe.* I'm not pretending to be anything. As a power ranger, I do intend to irritate my opponent in order to get passed them. *Punches her in the stomach and the side before kicking her away***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: *She Cringe as she felt pain even though she's immortal, she then got back up and thought in her mind.*** _ **I est bon, mais je dois lire ses gestes.**_ ***The tiberium element bearer then glance, at tommy transformed into a power ranger***

 **Tommy: *rolls down but gets back up* It's Morphin Time! *aims morpher* DRAGONZORD! *morphs into the Green Ranger.***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Cette grâce, je pense que je suis en amour avec lui.** ***Charlie blush a bit as she mubled herself, but she shook her head for she must focus in battles first***

 **Tommy: Impressed huh? Well watch this. DRAGON DAGGER! *summons dagger***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: *Scoffed, as her tiberium based scythe vanished* Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui a cette arme, mais bien sûr, je ne vous ai jamais combattu auparavant dans ma vie immortelle.**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Tiberium Poison Pierce! *Tommy's body is pierced with poisonous glowing substance known as Tiberium or Ichor, which his body are covering him with poison glowing green shards***

 **Tommy: *Feels pain*** _ **What's going…. On?!**_ ***Cringing while the tiberium poison is kicking in, as the tiberium crystal is poisoning him slowly***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI:** _ **Maintenant ... alors qu'il est un poison avec mes éclats verts , il est maintenant ma chance de riposter.**_ ***While tommy's getting poison by tiberium, Charlie had a chance of striking him***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Tiberium Sai! *Summons two tiberium based sai's just like Raphael, and charge at tommy.***

 **Antonio Georgiyevich Dolzaev II: Metal Pillar Spike! *While his both hands were on metal gauntlets, he use his left fist to pound the ground and creates a metal pillar spikes which it emerge from the ground***

 **Ryu: *rolls over to dodge and kicks Antonio with both feet and jumps back up* You're good but not good enough. Shoryuken! *sends him away with a jumping uppercut***

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: *** **Regains** **his** **balance** *** Вы тоже, и пожалуйста, перестать делать вид, что карате хочу быть. это заставляет меня хотеть бросить и рвоте в мой рот.**

 **Antonio Georgiyevich Dolzaev II: Metallic Steel Bombs! *Created a metal like bomb out of nowhere, and he threw it against Ryu.* *Exploding with silverish color, which Ryu bounced far away in a distance***

 **Ryu: *Stands back into his feet*** _ **He is good, I like that!**_

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Sanctum Divinum Lanceam!** ***Pedro recited a latin spell, several lance like projectiles were striking Ryu.***

 **Ryu: *dodges and punches Pedro and puts power into both hands* Hadoken!** ***shoots fireball at him***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Obice Sanctus!** ***He recited a latin Spell, which it blocks the Hadoken attack came from Ryu***

 **Ryu: *Gasp* Impossible! *He glance the Holy Barrier vanish in an instant***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: *Smirk* Te dije que no se metan conmigo . No se puede manejar la potencia de la luz santa *Recited another latin spell* Ferrum Sanctus!** ***His both fist were engulfing with holy aura, as he charge Ryu and punch him continously into his stomach causing him to spit blood***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Earth Barrage! *Launch a chunk of rocks like projectiles into the air, as it strikes Raiden from the ground***

 **Raiden: *counters Aleksandr's move and starts slicing him with his blade fast* No more games! *throws blade and catches it with his foot and slices him with a flurry of kicks before sending him away with a strong kick***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Earth Protector! *Punch the ground with his one fist, as the rocky pillars covered him* Is that all you got, Cyborg Ninja?**

 **Raiden: *throws blade and catches with his hand* What are you? *aims blade***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: I am just a guy who controls earth. *Creates another attack* Earth Cut! *His left earth fist altered into an earth based sword, cutting the ground with ease* *Raiden bounced from the air***

 **Raiden: *falls but stops by having the claws on his fingers on the ground* Heh, Is that so?**

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: Capsule impius Forum! *She recited a latin spell, as her both hands were engulfing with dark aura.* *As it attacks Inuyasha***

 **Inuyasha: *crashes down by Nikka's attack* Damn it. *goes up and starts running***

 **Inuyasha: Backlash Wave! *summons a twister to engulf her attack and makes it flows back at her***

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: *Feels pain* Чорт забирай, ти хороший . але не досить добре! *Recited another spell* Impius Tenebris Ignis! *Her both hands envelops with unholy flames.***

 **Inuyasha: You're done! Wind Scar! *sends a powerful energy wave at her***

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: Так, я. *Charges Inuyasha with her dark fire, engulfing in her both hands as she punched Inuyasha several times***

 **Wolverine: *blocks Bernard's sword with his claws then stabs him with one hand and throws him over to the ground* Taste Adamantium! *he runs and starts slicing him with a flurry of claws***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Feels pain as he gasp* Co do cholery!? *Starts talking into his mind*** _ **Jak to kurwa to zrobił!?**_ ***But he continues attacking Wolverine with his flame sword***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Jesteś cholernie dobra, Logan! ale kurwa nie wystarczająco dobry, aby przetrwać mojego świętego płomienia miecz z anty- czynnik uzdrawiającą!?** ***He stabbed wolverine into the breast with his holy flame sword***

 **Wolverine: *falls to the ground flat on his back covered in gashes and scars* Gotta admit... that hurts... but it won't be enough... *goes back up slowly as his healing factor covers the wounds***

 **Nightwing: *throws wing-dings at Bernard as one of them explodes* Because his healing factor is too stubborn. So your anti-healing factor ability is useless.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Święty Płomień Slicer!** ***An holy aura were engulfing through his holy flame sword* Smak jakiś miecz płomienia, pedałem! *He kept on striking wolverine and nightwing***

 **Nightwing: *dodged attacks with back handsprings and flips to hit him with the escrima sticks* Nice try. *throws sonic pellets at him as they froze his blades***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Twoje granulki są bezcelowe, pierdolony dupku!?** ***The pellets that Nightwing threw earlier, melts immediately* *As his holy flame sword vanish in an instant, he quickly draw another ability* Elektryczne Płomień Strike! *His flame were engulfing into his both hands, while the electricity are sizzling through the flames* *He strikes and electrifies yet burns Nightwing, as he was knockout unconscious***

 **Wolverine: *Growls* *stabs him with his claws* Got any more skills? ***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Tak, ty pierdolony dupku!?** ***He screams sarcastic* Płomień Prędkość! *His body collapses, as he vanish in an incredible speed* *Which Wolverine didn't know where'd he go***

 **Wolverine: Come out, bub! *Looks at his surroundings* Don't be a coward!**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Święty Płomień kick!** ***He appears in an instant, and kicks Wolverine far away in an incredible speed sending him one of the structures causing him to be knock out unconscious***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Electrical Water Slicer! *Creates two multiple electrical waves at Spirit Reaper* *As the ice minions that Asłaug created attacks him also***

 **Spirit Reaper: *blocks attack and let's his flames burn the ice minion and summons two clones* I don't know how you know about me or my Harmony rings but it doesn't matter. *grabs one ring and puts it on* Laughter Mode! *summons party arm cannons which the clones did too***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Just shut up, let the fight continue! *Doing a battle stance* *Then she continues utilizing her new ability* Lightning Water Strike! *The torrents of water, were mix with electricity as she strikes Spirit Reaper***

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: Godt jobbet, savner Alexandria! Nå er det min tur. *The ice element bearer summons another ice attacks, against Spirit Reaper* Ice Elektrisk Strike! *She goes upward into the air, and strikes a frozen spikes within her finger tips covering the entire scenario with explosion clouds.***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Thank You, very much ma'am! *Bows at her, when the explosion cloud had vanish, Spirit Reaper disappear immediately***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: *Gasp* He's gone!** ***Glance at her surrounding as the ice element bearer did the same***

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports with the clones and they shoot confetti at Asłaug and Alexandria***

 **Spirit Reaper: *allows clones to disappear as he backflips away* Take this. *throws rose at the confetti, making them ignite in blue flames as they explode***

 **Alexandria &** **Asłaug: Kyaaaaaaaah! *Bounced back from the mid-air as they took damaged from the confetti.* *Falls down as they are knock out unconscious***

 ***Both Alexandria and Asłaug, got back up unto their feet***

 **Spirit Reaper: *looks back and gets thrown away but stops as he puts on another ring* Loyalty Mode! *starts running at a much faster rate in the hyper mode***

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: *Scoffed while smirking* Heh, er det alt du har reaper? *She utilized another ability* Blizzard Tid Punch! *The blizzard slows the time rate, as Spirit Reapers speed decreases.* Har noe av dette, reaper! *Her water with chronokinetic energy punches Spirit, into the guts as he was send into the air and lands from the ground spitting blood continously***

 **Inuyasha: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer *aims claws at Nikka***

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: Trabes Impius! *She recited a latin spell, as she send a powerful dark beam against Inuyasha***

 **Inuyasha: *blocks attack with the Tessaiga* Think you can get me right there?**

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: *Cringes***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Sanctum Divinum Fulmen!** ***He recited a spell but in latin, Pedro strikes Nightwing but he avoids every elextrical projectile came from the light element bearer***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Clemece V: Argh ! Soy ciego , dónde ha ido No puedo ver?!**

 **Nightwing: *throws smoke pellets at Pedro, covering him with smoke* Here goes... *shoots him 100,000-volt stun gun***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: *Absorbs the 100,000 volts of electricity, which Nightwing got suprise about it* En serio , una pistola eléctrica !? acerca de la ineficacia?! *He formed a smug on his face, the light element bearer irritates Nightwing***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Me formé con mi amigo Oswald, sobre la forma de controlar y absorber la electricidad en contra de mis oponentes. por lo que su pistola eléctrica es inútil contra mí. *He crosses his both arms around his chest***

 **Nightwing: I can see that...** ***pulls out escrima sticks***

 **Antonio Georgiyevich Dolzaev II: Metal Electric Projection! *Launch a metal mixing with electricity, electrifying Ryu***

 **Ryu: *goes down but rolls back up and kicks Antonio* I admit you're pretty much better than I can imagine...**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: спасибо, хотя вы хороши также, как черт.**

 **Ryu: Hadoken! *shoots a full power fireball at him***

 **Antonio Georgiyevich Dolzaev II: Metal Shield Protector! *Creates a shield made out of Metal Pillars that blocks the attack of Ryu***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Goûtez mon tiberium sai. *She attacks Tommy, making him cringe in pain***

 **Tommy: *falls flat on his back* Damn... she's good... *The poison is still there on his body, poisoning him slowly***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Tiberium Conversion Faisceau! *She pulled out a glowing tiberium shard in her hands, and absorbs it releasing a powerful glowing beam against Tommy***

 **Tommy: *rolls away til he's on his feet* SWORD OF DARKNESS! *summons sword and aims it at Charlie***

 ***After Wolverine was stun for hours, he stood up within his feet***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Heh, O popatrz ... Jesteś jawie sen kurwa, *Acts obxiously nice and then his personality somewhat altered* piękno którzy śpią cały dzień jak świnia!?**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Skosztować tego, skurwysyn!?** ***He release a powerful holy flames* Święty Płomień Wściekły Strike! *Bernard then threw a powerful holy flame energy towards Wolverine***

 **Wolverine: *blocks holy fire with his claws and runs at him with a roar***

 **Wolverine: *jumps and cuts him a little with his claws* Is that all you got?**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Może. *He add another magic in the flame energy* Płomień Porażenie! *A single holy flame projectile, hit Wolverine which electrocuted him and stuns him knocking him unconsciously into the ground***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Mówiłem ci , że nigdy kurwa zadzieraj ze mną, bub!?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Terra Lan-! *His words were delayed, as Raiden the Cyborg Ninja charge towards against him***

 **Raiden: uses Zandetsu to cut Aleksandr with his blade and finish it with his strong attack***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Man, he is good. But not good enough! *He recited a latin* Sana Divina Terra! *The holy aura covered with earth heals him, in an accelerated rate***

 **Raiden: *Gasp* What?! I don't believe it, he can heal? *He notice that Aleks's scratch, bruises, and cuts went away because of the latin spell that he recited.***

 **Raiden: *pulls out a fuel cell and crushes it as it heals him and fill up his fue and his eye started glowing red* People fear me and referred to me as Jack the Ripper... but that never stops me even though I accepted who I am...**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Heh, Nice Jack the Ripper Mode! *Scoffed and smirks* But…. your mode ain't gonna work on me. *Construct an earth based samurai***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Electric Water Lance! *She forms a water mixing with electricity, as she throws it against Spirit Reaper***

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: Og blande seg med denne, Frozen Blizzard Beam! *She released a power beam against Spirit Reaper***

 **Spirit Reaper: *blocks attacks with his scythe* Wow, you two are good... Not even I have realize that... and you're both very pretty...**

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: Hvorfor takk, du er en så god gentleman eller ponni.**

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Thanks, now…. let us continue our battle.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *slashes Aslaug and Alexandria with his scythe and puts power into his hands* Hadoken! *shoots fireball at them* And now... *spins scythe* Burning Wind! *sends a flaming tornado at them**

 ***When a flaming tornado was on the ice element bearer, luckily Alexandria formed another water defensive***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Water Pillar Lvl. II! *She created an even stronger water shield, which the flaming tornado extinguish immediately***

 **(To be continue)**

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this scenario, hope SpiritReaper42 will send the part three. Please check out his story, because he needs some support. Please put a very nice review, on his story. see ya next time guys!**


	9. Epic Q&A with Battle Scenario IX

**A/N: Hey, guys and gals, welcome back to another scenario provided by my fellow/author friend SpiritReaper42 hope you guys enjoy the battle. Please check all of his story, because he needs some support. If you don't support him, my OC Bernard would kill you on the spot.**

 **Epic Q &A session with Battle Scenario: Chapter IX**

 **#R &R**

 **#Support**

 **Nightwing: *uses another smoke pellets and disappears***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: ¡¿Cuál es el significado de este?!** ***Coughs before the smoke because it was too imminent* *The light element bearer fanned the smoke came from Nightwing***

 **Nightwing: *grabs Pedro and injects him with the tiberium poison Charlie used***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: ¡Déjame ir!** **Gah!** ***The Tiberium Poison were on him going to his veins Pedro was cringing his teeth while he is sweating madly***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: ¿Qué me has hecho?**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: *Gasp in her mind*** _ **Frère, cela ne peut pas se produire , mon propre frère a obtenu poison un de mes pouvoirs .**_

 **Nightwing: When I saw what was wrong with Tommy, I took advantage by taking a sample from it and used it on you. *kicks him in the gut making him spit blood and hits him with a punch***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: *Cringes in pain as the tiberium poison were on his veins but also from the body***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Pourquoi toi!? *Charges at Nightwing with her tiberium based sai as she kept on slashing her own opponent* *But Nightwing avoid every attack came from Charlie***

 **Nightwing: *Punches Charlie with a powerful punch sending her away***

 **Tommy: *pants as the poison kept going* There's only one way to get this out of me... *de-morphs back to normal* You may have bested me like that Charlie, but you can't get past the power of the White Ranger. *grabs another morpher***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Vous ne pouvez pas gérer la puissance de mon élément. *Creates another tiberium ability***

 **Tommy: *Giggled a bit* Heh, Oh Really?**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Tiberium Shard Lecteur! *Releases a blue with green shards of Tiberium towards Tommy***

 **Tommy: *aims morpher* WHITE TIGER! *morphs into the white ranger making the poison fade away* SABA! *summons sword***

 **Tommy: *blocks it with saba and stabs her***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Argh! *Feels pain***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Zakończeniu pedałem!?** ***Smirk at Wolverine* Święty Ogień Smoka Strike *Forms a holy fire wheel as it hit Logan or Wolverine into the chest***

 **Wolverine: *pops like a balloon***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Co to, kurwa skurwiel , to jest po prostu cholernie balon!?** ***Screams sarcastic as he glance at the ballon version of Logan***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Jak do cholery można dostać taką strategię!? *Screams a bit***

 **Spirit Reaper: Because the Logan you took out was a clone from my laughter mode the whole time.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Cringe while growling*** **Co za cholernie głupie posunięcie!?**

 **Wolverine: *stabs Bernard from behind* And I'm a lot tougher than that bub...**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Argh! *Feels Pain after that he recovers quickly like Wolverine***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Płomień Prędkość Lvl II *His body collapses as he vanish in an instant***

 **Wolverine: Again with that... *sniffs and sees him coming with his fire speed***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Płomień Diabeł Uderzenia Bomby!** ***Forms his body in an instant and creates a fire made of bombs as he strikes Wolverine***

 **Wolverine: *Feels Pain as he was burnt completely but luckily his body regenerates***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Głupia Kurwa Czynnikiem Uzdrowienie!?**

 **Wolverine: you may be fast... but the nose knows... *hits him in the side of the head with his elbow knocking him out of the fight***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Regains his strength slowly but he is knockout unconscious***

 **Inuyasha: *sees an opening and swings sword* Backlash Wave! *uses her strong attack against Nikka***

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: Obice Impius Spica! *She recited a unholy spell but in latin* *A pillar made out of darkness blocks the attack of Inuyasha***

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: Gladium Spiritus Impius! *Creates a pair of demon sword and strikes her foe***

 **Inuyasha: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! *claws at her and punches her down knocking her out completely***

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: *Cringes as she regaining her strength slowly but she was knockout unconscious***

 **Raiden: *goes into Jack the Ripper mode and cuts the sword with ease* Pain... This is why I fight *cuts him up a little***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Gah! *Feels pain as he saw blood into his abdomen***

 **Raiden: *laughs* It's time for Jack the Ripper to let her rip! *aims sword at him***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: What's so funny? *Glares at Raiden***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Heh, I get it. Rock Barrage Strike! *Chunks of rocks were levitating above the air as he strikes Raiden***

 **Ryu: *kicks Antonio and shoots another fireball at him* Hadoken!**

 **Antonio Georgiyevich Dolzaev II: Ferro Steel Phoenix! *Blocks Ryu's attack as Antonio's metal aura were engulfing around him he punches Ryu into the face***

 **Ryu: *Gets back up* *Wipes his face with his left hand***

 **Antonio Georgiyevich Dolzaev II: Metallic Lance! *Launches a metal like projectile at Wolverine but he evades the move that Antonio created***

 **Wolverine: *stabs Antonio from out of nowhere* Nice try bub... *lets go him***

 **Antonio Georgiyevich Dolzaev II: *Gasp and Cringe also feels pain* Как бредовое.**

 **Ryu: Shoryuken! *hits him with another uppercut and kicks him down knocking him unconscious* you put up a good fight, but you have nothing left.**

 **Antonio Georgiyevich Dolzaev II: *Regains his strengths slowly but afterwards he was knockout unconscious***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Tiberium Shard Lecteur! *Strikes Tommy with her green glowing shard projectile***

 **Tommy: *dodges and shoots a laser at Charlie with saba* White Ranger power! *uses his power to his sword and slices her a little and double kicks her down***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Gah! *Flies away as she landed into the ground***

 **Tommy: *uses sword of darkness to stab Pedro draining a little of his holy light and replaces it with darkness* Alright Nightwing, you got this now!**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Lo que están haciendo a mí, dejar de lado yo!?** ***Feels pain as his powers were absorb a bit by the Power Ranger***

 **Nightwing: You got it! *runs and throws the wing dings at Pedro and jumps and slams him with the escrima sticks and walks away with Tommy as the wing dings exploded putting him down for the count***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: *Groans as he was knock out unconscious from the ground***

 **Inuyasha: Wind Scar! *slams Tessaiga down and sends the wave at Aleksandr***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: *Gasp* Earth Barrier! *Covers him with earth pillars blocking the attack came from Inuyasha***

 **Raiden: *laughs and appears out of nowhere* You're finished! *cuts his stones and stabs him before kicking him in the wave***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Gah! *Feels pain as he knock slowly from the ground***

 **Raiden: *turns off the ripper mode and sees him unconscious* Damn…. But I fought worse...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Sorry ladies but it seems that our strategy is working *uses all six rings and puts them on* Equestrian Mode! *wings appears on his back and pony ears on his head as his hair grew a little to a pony tail***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: This isn't good, Asłaug.**

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: Dette er ikke skal være bra.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *stomps time and damage them with his scythe before letting it continue along with the affects***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones And A** **słaug Olson Evensþađ VII: *The two of them feels pain even though their immortal***

 ***Alexandria and Asłaug gets up into their feet weakly***

 **Ryu: Hadoken! *shoots a fire ball***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: U~ōtābōru!** ***Launches a water projectile which extinguish the fire ball came from Ryu***

 **Nightwing: *catches it with a advance box and makes some powered smoke pellets before throwing at Alexandria and Aslaug blinding them with the smoke***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones and Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: *Coughs continously as the smoke were too imminent***

 **Spirit Reaper: *flies up high and lunges at them* SONIC DEATHBOOM! *takes them down with his best move***

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones and Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: *After Spirit's best move was use the two of the element bearers regain their strength slowly but they're were knockout into the ground***

 **Spirit Reaper: *lands and takes a look* Think we over did it?**

 **Nightwing: I think we just did, Spirit Reaper!**

 **Tommy: I got poisoned, so I don't think we did...**

 **Woolverine: At least I wouldn't worry about being embarrassed by that anti-healing factor freak... *smokes a cigar***

 **Inuyasha: Though they are pretty tough... *puts Tessaiga away***

 **Nightwing: Good thing you came up with the strategy Spirit. *puts the sticks away***

 **Ryu: I admit that Antonio ha gotten me at my limit but the fire within me kept going...**

 **Raiden: It's like we were in a world war except we were able to stand tall...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Might as well write a letter...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *starts writing* Sorry about how far we went but at least none of you are dead. you guys were awesome and we like to fight you again. Sincerely, Spirit Reaper & Team Spirit. *puts letter next to Aleksandr* Alright, let's go. *goes in the portal with his teammates***

 ***The six element bearer's woke up as their minor cuts, bruises, and also blood regenerate after the fight***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: *Groans after the fight* Huh? *Glance at the letter* What's this? *He reads it into his mind***

 **Dear Friends,**

 **Sorry about how far we went but at least none of you are dead. you guys were awesome and we like to fight you again.**

 **Sincerely, Spirit Reaper & Team Spirit.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: *Smirks* Hmph!** _ **We shall fight you again, Spirit. Even though we always lost the twelve of us stand firm and strong.**_

 ***But then Bernard Screams sarcastic and curses***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cholernie zagubiony!?**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Эй, вы должны быть счастливы, что мы боролись с этими ребятами. и перестать говорить плохие слова, это делает меня недовольным.** ***Bernard just crossed his both arms as he turns away with disgust***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Growls* Jeśli to Spirit Reaper facet nie zatrudnić tych idiotów, mamy szansę na pokonanie tego faceta!?**

 **Pedro Rodrigo C** **leméce V: No importa si perdemos o no, todavía tenemos la fuerza de nuestros elementos**

 **Asłaug Olson Evensþađ VII: Han er rett, Bernard. vår tapende er svært omfattende, men vi fortsatt stå fast og sterk. du må være positivt at vi tapte, er fordi vi ikke er kraftig nok til å slå dem.**

 **Nikka** **Aleksandreevna** **Vynnychenko** **: Це не справедливо, до нас вони не дали нам шанс. *** **Talks like a goth but in Ukrainian***

 **Pedro Rodrigo C** **leméce V: Amigo, que nunca debe quejarse de lo que hemos perdido, que es la parte de la lucha.**

 **Charlie Molyneux C** **leméce VI: Je suis d'accord, avec mon frère . vous les gars devraient cesser de pleurnicher sur la façon dont nous avons perdu. il n'a pas d'importance, si nous sommes encore dans la défaite.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Charlie and Pedro are right, you guys should stop whining like a man child and grow up! Alex recruit you, as a protector of the multiverse. we cannot give up now, the twelve of us shall never give up. Because it is our job to protect some- *But then his voice of speaking got interrupted as the Wind element bearer went to the scenario forming an awkward face***

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: Ello' Mates, what did I miss? *He was clutching a lot of shopping bags***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Dużo! *Smack his face with his left hand* Możemy po prostu zakończyć scenariusz zanim odwrócić z powrotem, tak jak ostatnim razem!?**

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: Whatever you say, firebreath. *She formed a smug on her face causing Bernard to chase her***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Wracaj tu, pieprzonym dupkiem! *Runs after Alexandria***

 **SkullCrusher550: Alright, give a hand of applause to Team Spirit! *The audiences claps at him* you better check out his story, or Bernard will kill you.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Proszę sprawdzić swoją historię. *But then his personality changes* Jeśli nie kurwa go wesprzeć, jestem szczerze zabije!?**

 **(End of Scenario)**


	10. Epic Q&A with Battle Scenario X

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is SkullCrusher550. I must apologized for my absence, because I clearly forgot about the battle scenario provided by NegaiFreak. Please check his story out, if you don't support him my OC Bernard will kill you.**

 **Epic Q &A Session with Battle Scenario: Chapter X**

 **#R &R**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Christina, vous ne devez pas lutter avec le poison que je l'ai mis sur vous. Plus vous luttez le poison sera automatiquement consommée dans votre système. *She formed a smug on her face making a Tiberium Shards to appear from her left hand***

 **Christina: *starts keeling over and breathes heavily* *As the Tiberium Shards were on her, even her body is covered with green glowing substance from her veins***

 **Simon: CC!**

 **Leslie: You okay?!**

 **Christina: *sweating madly* The... poison's... Ergh... *The Tiberium Poison is consuming her body* *She was cringing and sweating so hard as her breath ceasing slowly***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Tu ne peux pas me vaincu, Christina.** ***She formed an ability from her powers* Tiberium Barrage de grève! *Multiple shards of Tiberium were on the air striking Christina everywhere on her body***

 **Christina: Ahhhhhhh! *She cringe in pain***

 **Simon: Stop Hurting my friend!? *He attacks Charlie but it was block by Bernards holy flame sword***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Nie sądzę więc, pierdolony pedale!?** ***He blocks Simons Sword against Bernard* *Pushing him backwards then he formed another ability* Święty Ogień Smoka Włócznią! *He release a powerful divine flames of spear towards Simon but the sword user were blocking the attack as he was getting pushed back by Bernards attack then he skid from the ground regaining his balance***

 **Simon:** _ **How the heck did he do that?**_ ***He talk into his mind while he cross his sword over his face*** _ **How did he learn the dragon slayer magic?**_ _ **How?**_

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Hej, pedale, jesteś będziemy walczyć ani rozmawiać przez cały dzień?** ***His divine flame aura vanished as his holy flame sword emerge from his knuckles***

 **Simon: *Cringes as he attacks Bernard with his sword* *But Bernard blocks it as their sword were sparking also clashing***

 **-Bernard punches Simon with his left fist but the sword user uses his gymnast ability while he protects her friend Christina-**

 **Simon: Don't worry. *gets in front of her* I'll hold them off myself while you recover. *crosses blades over his face* Come and get me!**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Czy on jest poważny, Charlie. Czy on kurwa poważnie!?**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Je ne suis pas bien sûr, Monsieur Bernard .** **Mais il est une sorte de grave en ce moment.**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Tiberium Disque!** ***Construct three tiberium based disk with spike on every side she then throws it against Simon***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Sanctus Flamma Inclina! *He recited a latin spell* *After reciting that spell he construct a divine flame made out of bow***

 **-Bernard pull the bow string making two holy flame arrows appear-**

 **-Simon deflects all of Bernard and Charlie's attacks away, but gets struck in the back-**

 **Christina: Simon!**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Laughs hardly* To jest to, co masz, skurwysynu!?**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Voilà ce que vous obtenez lorsque vous êtes un enfant fou.** ***Forming a solemn face while she crossed her arms around her chest***

 **Simon: *falls to his hands and knees* Crap... *struggles to push himself off from the ground* I... don't think I can handle this anymore...**

 **Raya: Oh no...**

 **Antonio** **Georgiyevich** **Dolzaev** **II** **: Там нет ничего, что вы можете с этим поделать, мои два из моих друзей уничтожит вас обоих. вы не можете победить их, все сразу.**

 **Mackenzie: Simon….**

 **Callisto Palaiologou Chronis: *Gasp while she covers her both hands on her mouth*** Ελπίζω να είναι εντάξει **. *She was anxious about Simons condition***

 **Simon: *looks over at Christina* It's up to you... CC... *faints***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Wow, this is a very good fight! Although I can not watch, what will happened to them?**

 **-The ten element bearer are watching the fight while they are sitting in the bleachers-**

 **Christina: *trembles a little out of shock***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Co zamierzasz zrobić, mała dziwka!?**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Vous devez remettre, vous deux avant que nous puissions vous tuer dans le processus.**

 **-The others surround Christina, prepared to attack, but suddenly notice black markings appear upon her face and arms-**

 **Christina: The poison's not gonna matter now... *stands up* This is my inner strength; the power that my father gave me!**

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: *Gasp and Cringes* Comment est -ce possible, comment peut-elle réussir à contrer mon poison!?**

 **Rachael: Whoa!**

 **Amadeo Francesco Mancini: Questo non sta andando a finire bene, giusto?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Go, Christina, Go! *Then his fellow element bearer are looking at him with an awkward face.***

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: Who's side are you on, mate?**

 **Alexandria Amelia Jones: I think the losing side, Charles.**

 **Leslie: All right, go get 'em!**

 **Nikka Aleksandreevna Vynnychenko: Не здавайтеся, тільки все ж, ми знаємо , що ви можете зробити це Чарлі і Бернард. *Talks like a goth but in Ukrainian***

 **Mackenzie: *blinks in surprise***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Hermana, no se rinda. Sé que puede derrotar a la señorita Christina. Creo en ti, hermana.**

 **Christina: You two better be ready... *gets into a battle stance* because you're about to go up against a shadow dragon slayer!**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III:** **Przynieś go, kurwa mała dziwka!?** ***Doing a battle stance also as his holy flame sword appears in his knuckles***

 **Charlie Molyneux Cleméce VI: Je sens encore , elle ne renonce pas , puis mourir plutôt jusqu'à la mort.**

 **SkullCrusher550: Give a hand of appluse of NegaiFreak, and his OC's. be sure to check his story out! If you don't support him, Bernard will be watching.**

 **SkullCrusher550: Anyways, I'll see you in the flip side guys.**


End file.
